


You and your damn students

by 5krillcat



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cute Mr. Way, M/M, hot music teacher Frank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:23:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5krillcat/pseuds/5krillcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Way.<br/>Gerard Way.<br/>Mr. Ka–Way.<br/>Whatever name his students decide to call him he's still the best teacher in the whole institute without losing any of his reputation. </p>
<p>Mr. Iero.<br/>Just Mr. Iero. Nothing else. Music teacher. Normal. Average. Short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cute Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552530) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



"Okay", the school's principal began, "there's a new teacher coming to replace Mrs. Mendez," there were some whispers of disagreement and others which included the word 'finally', "after you know what happened."

"When is the new teacher coming?", asked one of the teachers.

"He is coming tomorrow, he couldn't come to the meeting because of some 'issues'," he made quotation marks with his fingers, "but I'm expecting for you to make him feel comfortable because he is new at teaching," some ' _Oh_ 's were heard in the room, "I guess that's all. Thank you for coming and have a nice Monday," everyone let go sighs of relief and left their places as soon as the words ended, "and Mr. Way."

"Mmm?" he raised an eyebrow as if he didn't know what was coming next.

"Please, don't give another of your adorable surprises to the new teacher," he begged without losing his serious restraint.

"Yeah," he side-smiled and abandoned the room with a quiet laugh.

~~~

"Mr. Way! Mr. Way!" as soon as his name was called he turned around to se who was talking to him, "there's a new music teacher," said the short girl panting because of all the running.

"The principal already told me to not to do that again, don't worry Meghan," he patted her arm, "what class do you have?" he asked as soon as the bell rang, knowing that she would be late.

"Science," she continued to pant.

"Okay, I'll take you," they walked towards the classroom (which was at the other side of the building) and knocked the door, "Mr. Schneider, I'm sorry for interrupting your class but I had a talk with one of your students and realized a bit late that she had class," he apologized.

"Come in," the tall teacher signed to Meghan, "thanks Mr. Way," he just nodded as a response and left the room.

He went to his classroom and organized everything —from paper sheets to glitter size, color, and shape—, the works that were handed in last week and some magazines of his that some of his students had asked borrowed. He erased some unimportant things that he had on his board —and by 'unimportant' we refer to school issues— but definitely left all the anime style drawings that some of his students had made the class before. The small plants near the window were watered and the windows were wide open to let sunshine enter to the classroom.

"Um, sorry," a kind of squeaky voice was heard at the door, "hi. I am the new music teacher and I—"

"The principal told us about your arrival. Come in," he greeted cheerfully whilst taking his blue scarf off. 

"Thank you," he entered and looked at his surroundings, "your classroom is nice. Art teacher I guess." 

"You're a fortune-teller, I guess," he continued with his papers and placed them in a drawer in his desk with a mocking smile. 

"I was wondering if you had some markers you could borrow me," he asked a bit embarrassed.

"Sure, they are all in that tray," he pointed out a pink metallic tray with giant-ass blue ribbons, "take as many as you need. There are many colors so if you want to take one of each color then go ahead," he pulled all the desks to the back and brought the small sofas to the center of the room.

"Don't you need the desks?" asked the new teacher.

"Ah wha—? No, no, we don't use them on Tuesdays," he said as if every teacher on the world didn't use the desks on Tuesdays, "why do you ask?"

"No, I was just wondering. Its okay," a small awkward silence fell between them, "I'm Frank. Frank Iero," he presented himself extending his hand so they could shake them.

"Mr. Way. Gerard Way. Mr. Ka-Way," he said without losing concentration on what he was doing and leaving Frank's hand in mid-air.

"Oh," he brought his hand to his side very ashamed because of the not-so-successful first impression, "well, thank—," the bell rang again, letting the fifth period begin and a mass of students come into the classroom.

"Excuse me Mr. Iero," was the most repeated phrase that students said when they passed by. As soon as they were all settled in the sofas that Mr. Way had placed in a semicircle.

"Okay class, how was your Monday?" some lazy groans came from the students, "it wasn't that bad for me, thanks for asking," he said rolling his eyes sarcastically.

"How was your Monday Mr. Way?" the class roared in unison with some giggles in between.

"Fine, thank you. Let's begin with today's —uhm, don't you have a class to give Mr. Iero?" all faces were pointing to the door. Frank was totally embarrassed (again) in less than five minutes by the same person.

"Yeah. Sorry," he left and closed the door behind him.

"Okay, so our new teacher is feeling a bit uncomfortable today so what if we practice how to represent something without actually drawing the thing. And as a nice welcome present what if you draw something that _you_ think that represents him the most. Is everyone okay with that?" everyone agreed. They were all used to make something for the new people and they always did it with the nicest intention possible, "crayons or paint?" the answer was the most obvious.

"Crayons!" Mr. Way clapped his hands as all the students went to the back of the classroom for crayons.

As the students drew on a piece of paper on the floor Mr. Way went from person to person analyzing their work.

"Why a scorpion?" he pointed out when he got to Jay's place.

"Didn't you see his tattoos? He is covered in them!" he exclaimed with amazement.

"Yeah, he also has another in the other side of his neck. Its like a piece of ribbon or something like that and there are some scissors," Katie said with her characteristic hoarse voice.

"Oh," he answered with some worry in his voice.

"His hands are also covered with them. There are some letters and something that looked like a spiderweb," she continued.

"Uh, well. If he wants to have tattoos, he can have them," he said trying to not to get further in the topic and distracting his pupils.

"I bet he has more on his arms," Katie's voice was heard again.

"He'll probably be bringing long sleeves to avoid giving a 'bad example' or something," responded Jay.

"Mr. Way, Gerard ehm," a boy with orangish hair raised his hand.

"Yes Evan?" he came to him trying to not stepping on any of his students (again).

"Do you think this is okay?" he pointed out a messy gray piece of paper.

"I don't really know what this is supposed to mean, but as long as it represents something to you you don't have to explain anything to anyone."

"But I think it sucks," he said in a low voice.

"What are you trying to represent?" he asked totally interested in his work.

"His tattoos?" he said unsure. Gerard made a sign for him to continue, "most of the tattoos' ink are grey or black. You know, classic tattoo ink," his teacher was absorbing every bit of every word he said.

"Read it," he pointed out the phrase on top of his board.

"' _As long as it drives someone insane_ '," it was one of his most common phrases when one of the others failed.

"I bet it'll drive him insane for hours," they both smiled at the phrase. It always worked. And it always applied, "continue. Let's drive him even more insane."

"Yes," he nodded quickly with a smile and went back to working.

"Students," Mr. Way called their attention as soon as the bell rang, "please be here in my room as soon as the last bell rings for you know what. If your parents come early for you or you have other important things to do please feel free to leave, its okay," he smiled with one of those Cute-Mr.-Way brand smiles, "have a nice day."

"Bye Mr. Way," came one of his students to hug him. Then two.

Then three.

Then all the classroom.

"Bye my sweet little cupcakes," he tried to hug as many people as his arms permitted him. The next class came and they all mixed up with with the ones from the period before (who still were hugging their teacher), "don't forget to come at the end of school," some 'yeah's were voiced and other short phrases,

As soon as the door was closed the new class began.

~~~

"Bye Mr. Iero," some of the students from the last period said.

"Bye, see you next class," he answered a bit shyly.

"Hi Mr. Iero," a student who didn't have class with him that day came in, "my name is Jan and I'm from the students' newspaper and I'm writing an article about you," she said without skipping a beat.

"Oh, well. Uhm, so what do I do?" he asked nervous.

"Can you please answer some questions? It won't take that much."

"Uh, okay."

"Have you ever taught before in a school?" she asked with that characteristic reporter voice (if you get what I'm trying to say).

"Nope, not really."

"Do you know what happened to the previous music teacher?"

"No, that sounds like if something bad happened to her. Don't scare me," Jan let out a little laugh.

"Did your tattoos had some sort of influence whilst trying to get a job?" the tough questions were coming.

"It actually did. But since I didn't went for jobs that required 'good image' —like a lawyer or banker or something like that— it didn't affect that much," he said with some sort of light in his eyes.

"But it did. What other jobs did you try to apply for?" 

"I tried to be music teacher in other school but it was a _Christian_ school and I was in one for almost all my childhood and never saw a tattooed teacher. They just came with the same old 'Thank you, we will call you if we need you'," he imitated a lady's voice which made Jan laugh again, "and also tried to apply in a storage (for musical instruments, of course) but I think I didn't get the job because I am short," he scratched the back of his neck as if it happened to everyone. It probably did happen to whoever tried to apply in _that_ storage if you were short.

"No way!" Jan said amazed for how wrong it was to do that only because someone is short.

"Yes way," he continued, "I also tried to apply for other schools but I guess they cared for a 'good image' too."

"How bad," she said with sorrow, "well, continuing with the interview, which teachers have you met and what do you think about them?"

"Well, I think I've met almost all teachers but you know, everyone has trouble remembering names on the first day. They were all very nice to me," he said with a smile in his face.

"Any teacher in particular that you'd like to talk about?"

"Mr. Way I think it was?"

"The art teacher. What do you think about him?"

"I've never seen anyone like him. He seems to be a total teddy bear with his students and whatever they do on Tuesdays seems to make them happy. He is very unusual —in a good way— and I guess that's fine," he said as a final statement.

"Thank you," a voice said from the door frame. Mr. Way was leaning against it with some of his very particular sass, "Jan, thank you," the girl smiled and left the room jumping like a bunny, "she's nice, isn't she?"

"Mhm," he agreed silently.

"Can you please come to my classroom? We've got a surprise for you," he hoped that whatever they did didn't make him want to quit like the last music teacher, "please come in," he held the door open for his guest.

"Welcome Mr. Iero," the students roared in unison. He was quite amazed and thankful for the surprise. There were so many papers pasted on the four walls of the classroom that it made him feel that he was inside a giant piñata. 

"Oh my God thank you all," he covered his mouth with one hand to suppress all the emotions inside him.

"Hug!" they all screamed. Oh no, they were going to invade his vital space. But they all deserved one because of what they did and it was the nicest someone had ever done for him.

As soon as all the students were over him like leeches (nice way to compare the situation) he tried his best to enjoy the massive hug and tried to avoid making some face that indicated the opposite.

"Stop," Mr. Way said in a quiet voice and everyone obeyed instantly even though not everyone had heard him, "he doesn't like hugs, do you Mr. Iero?" he raised an eyebrow in a coquettish way.

"Uhm I do—," all eyes were over him.

"No you don't. But its okay, there's no need to lie to us," the students were quite disappointed for the answer but they still showed a smile.

"Uh, well. Thank you all for this nice present," he said totally grateful.

"There is no need to be so happy. Its just a present after all," said Mr. Way.

"I'm not just being grateful for the present, I'm being grateful for all these amazing students _and_ art teacher," the pupils' smiles went wider and so did the teacher's smile.

"You can all leave now," as soon as the words were spoken, instead of running like bulls in Spain, they all walked in a normal and ordered way towards the exit, "would you like to help me to remove their work from the —?" a boy came towards him.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked kind of sadly.

"Maybe tomorrow Frank, I have some important issues to attend," he patted the boy's shoulder and went to one of the sofas, "what happened?" Frank was still there, looking at some of the works. They both looked at him, Gerard with a kind-of-mad expression and the boy with an ashamed one, "Frank, I don't mean to be rude but can you please leave us alone? We need to talk privately," he gently shooed the teacher. Until he was outside the talk began, "what happened?"

"I'm finally a butterfly," he covered his mouth with both hands.

"So Sammy," he hugged the girl happily, "do your parents know?"

"Well, mom will probably react kind of surprised and dad won't give a fuck but will probably take my name off from the will," he said worried.

"Wanna come to my house? I've got many things that you'd surely like and if not we can definitely go shopping," he said more excited to his new butterfly. 

"Yeah!" Sammy exclaimed more than excited, "lets go," they both stood up and gathered their things to leave. 

"Let me open the door for you, _madame_ ," Gerard held the door open with a funny reverence.

"What a nice gentleman. I cannot understand why you're still single!" Sammy continued the game with a British accent.

They walked outside and as soon as they entered to the parking area Jan came behind them running as fast as she could.

"Gerard! Gerard!" She was waving some papers in the air. When she got to them she was panting like a thirsty dog, "the papers," she handed them in, "hi Sam."

"Correction, her name is Sammy," Mr. Way corrected Jan.

"Oh my God Sammy," she jumped in excitement and hugged her friend, "are you going shopping?" she asked full of joy.

"Yeah, wanna come?"

"Sure! Maybe I can give you some things that may work for you," she suggested.

The ride was in the teacher's car, when they were leaving Frank was just getting to the parking lot. He looked towards them with some surprise. 

_Why would he be taking them with him? Maybe they live near and he takes them home._ He tried to not think bad about whatever they were going to do. Tickles went through his spine, causing him to automatically cringe. 

"What are those papers for?" asked Sammy full of curiosity.

"Someone's in love," Jan sang.

"Aw that's not true," he tried to defend himself.

"So then why did you ask me to interview him?" she spat back in a gentle tone.

"Because he seems interesting and I'd like to meet him, that's why," he pulled out his tongue in a childish way.

"Yeah, ' _interesting_ '," both girls giggled in the back of the car.

"Aw, shut up you kiddos."


	2. Chapter 2

"So, the first thing we have to do is get your old clothes out and new clothes in. Is there anything in particular that you'd like?" Gerard asked.

"You know, very girly things like dresses, skirts, blouses and very long hair," she said with excitement for renewing her closet.

"I got some wigs that may work while your hair grows," he stood up and went all over his cosplaying closet.

"Do you ever use your wigs?" Jan asked funny.

"Sometimes. Specially when I'm feeling down I like to be a drag queen or when trying to closet-cosplay someone," he said whilst looking for the wigs, "do you think they'll let you wear a blue wig?"

"No," they laughed.

"Well, I got this one but its short haired, around shoulder length, does it work?" he handed out the wig.

"Yeah, maybe I can get a longer one later," she helped him looking all over his closet, "woah, maybe I can use this for going to the mall," she pointed out some beige leggings with some bears outlined in white.

"Let me see if I have any shoes or blouses, there might be but perhaps too big for you," he held out some bigger clothes, "maybe you can use this for a while," he showed a pink buttoned shirt, "it still looks kind of big and manly for a lady like you but I'm pretty sure I can fix this. It won't take that long," he offered.

"So, you're between women and we'd like to know, what do you think of the new teacher? Do you think he looks hot in black shirts?" Sammy giggled.

"What about his tattoos? Do you think he'd tattoo something that has to do with you? Do you have any general opinion in tattoos? Come on, don't be shy," Jan insisted.

"Would you like some sushi to eat? I have some in the fridge that I prepared yesterday," he offered as he looked for some stuff to make a new womanly blouse.

"Sure! But don't change the topic," threatened Sammy. 

"Ah, well," he let out a sigh as he took out the food and placed it in the kitchen's bar, "do your parents mind if you come late?"

"I already texted mine, mom said that I had to be home by 7 or she'll kill me," Gerard furrowed his brows, "calm down, don't take it too seriously," he let out a sigh of relief.

"What about you Sammy?" he turned to his friend.

"Nah, they don't care. And they'll care less after I come dressed as a woman," her teacher looked way more than worried.

"You know you're always welcome to my house," he smiled and served the food in little plates.

They talked cheerfully while having lunch and planned which clothes to buy, asked for some measures so they knew to which clothes go straight to and to also correct the size of the old pink tee that he had previously shown. They also looked at some magazines that he had at home and searched through clothing websites that shipped free to everywhere and that were also very cheap but of excellent quality. They bought many things through internet and they were all getting to his home because Sammy was afraid that her parents might find them and throw them away. Everything was definitely paid by Mr. Way. He had a job in the weekends which was working at a Chinese food restaurant and he definitely did it very good. He did it more as a hobby and he didn't care that much for his salary. Sometimes he accepted the money, sometimes he didn't.

"If there wasn't so much age difference I'd probably date Mr. Iero," said Jan as a conversation starter.

"She wants to steal your boyfriend," Sammy shook her teacher from the coat he was wearing.

"He is not my boyfriend," he rolled his eyes.

"But you'd like for him to be your boyfriend, am I right?" she sassed around.

"Wanna read the interview?" Jan handed the papers to her teacher. He accepted them gratefully and started to read the papers.

"Did they really do that?!" he exclaimed with disbelief, "only because he's short?!"

"I know, its hard to believe." 

"Tough life I guess."

"So he thinks I'm unusual in a good way? Nice," he mouthed for himself.

"You're unusual in a Gerard Way way, and that is definitely good. Beyond from good to be very honest," said Sammy.

"So I'd really date him," Jan insisted.

"Whoever gets him to go out somewhere out of school wins free sushi of their preference for a whole month _for free_ and here's Sammy as a witness," he stated somehow irked for his student's persistence in the topic.

"I wanna enter too," she stated joining the game.

"Okay. We have each other as witnesses and I guess that's enough. Now, let's write down the rules," he ripped off carefully three sheets of pink paper from his bunch Korean stationery, "you two will have to write them down and so I will," he handed some glittery gel pens to his students and started dictating the rules," rule number one: no one, and I mean absolutely no one, should know about this. There might be some future exceptions according to the situation," they all wrote in messy cursive handwriting, "rule number two:—."

"Wait wait," Sammy said. Once she was done writing he continued.

"Rule number two: this must be a very genuine action. If you want him to go with you to eat pizza because you want to know about his life do it because you want to know about his life, not because you want free sushi for a month. Rule number three: there must be proof that you went out with him somewhere. Pictures, audio, literally whatever you can is okay."

"Rule number four— well, is it okay if I put a rule?" the new butterfly asked. 

"We're open to opinions and suggestions twenty four hours a day. Go ahead sweetie," he pushed her softly to speak.

"Rule number four: Frank must not know before, during or after the bet about this because he would feel used," she dictated.

"Rule number five: anyone who breaks the rules will have to give the other two people sushi and they can't also be on the game," Jan added.

"Nice. If there's anything you can think of make sure to tell it so we can apply it," he felt eased once the topic was gone, "I guess that's all for now, get ready to kick some fabulous asses and show them who's the real drag queen," they all got more excited and got their things ready to go. 

Sammy looked more than fabulous —its such an inadequate word to define her. She definitely deserves more than just ' _fabulous_ ' to describe her— in the new clothes. She was still wearing her sport shoes but it didn't make her look bad, the leggings looked good combined with the pink blouse —which didn't really come as bad as expected. Just unimportant details, you know— and as the cake's cherry here came the wig. It was black, shoulder length, and the layers made her look even more gorgeous. As soon as they were all ready they went straight to the car and drove their way to the mall.

On the way, they made some stops on some independent small local businesses in which they of course bought some things including some accessories, shoes and some blouses that were way more presentable. As soon as they parked in the mall, they went all straight to the first shop the saw, there were many things for a girl to use and buy and after the first shop they were already carrying so much stuff that they had to leave it in the car.

"Hey, hey Gerard!" Sammy and Jan hissed, "look who's there," the both pointed a music shop.

"Oh God, are you sure that's him?" they were all sitting in a bench and trying to be subtle with their looks.

"He's short, messy but nice hair, many tattoos, at a music shop! What else are you asking for? A giant announcement that says ' _this is Frank Iero_ ' or what?" Sammy said sarcastically.

"No, but it'd better if there was one," they kept looking towards him.

"Oh no! He's going out, better leave the place," they all left the bench in a hurry and went to the nearest clothing store as a hiding place. 

They also took advantage of their hiding to see some clothes that could be of good use to Sammy. She tested clothes and they all chose their favorites, but the final decision was made by Sammy after all. The cashier looked a bit amused by all the love in Gerard's look, he enjoyed being there and that was the most noticeable thing about him.

"Brought your daughters shopping?" she asked while charging the clothes.

"No, not really. They're not my daughters, they're my students," the cashier was kind of surprised about that.

"Wish I had a teacher who did that," she smirked playfully.

"We're going to renew Sammy's closet, she's got many things that aren't of her style. Many boy's clothes," he emphasized to let her know that it was her first day as a proper girl.

"Well, hope she likes them," she smiled back, "I'm Magda," she extended her hand.

"Gerard," they shook hands, "well Magda, how much would it be?"

"54.82 dollars," she received the money and gave the ticket to Gerard, "bye Gerard," she said once they were leaving.

"Goodbye Magda, hope to see you again," when they left the store the girls were obviously giggling, "what are you laughing at?"

"You're feeling flirty today," Sammy laughed.

"No, I'm not. She started the conversation in case you didn't notice. She thought you were my daughters!" he exclaimed with a funny expression, "we don't look the same, not even a bit. Do we?"

"No, we definitely don't," whilst Sammy was laughing her ass off she accidentally crashed with someone and dropped all of the bags she was carrying and fell in her butt, "oh my—," she cried. 

"Are you okay Sammy?" her friends left their bags on the floor and helped her friend get up.

"I'm sorry I didn't see where was I walking, are you oka—?" Sammy interrupted.

"Mr. Iero?" the threesome looked up (thing that they didn't have bothered to do until then) in amazement, "hi, sorry, don't make me fail your class, it was my fault," she was very nervous, she didn't even expect for him to recognize her dressed like that.

"It's okay, uhm, Sammy I guess," he offered his hand to get her up.

"It's okay if you don't know who I am," she was a little bit offended but it was her first day as a woman and her teacher's first day as her teacher and we all know that you can't remember everything on the first day, "I was Samuel, from the second period. Trombone. Marching band. Remember me?" she gave some clues. Frank snapped his fingers as his brain lit up.

"Oh, I remember you now. Yeah, sick trombone beats kid," there was a moment of awkward silence in which everyone was thinking of any conversation starters, "I saw you guys when I was leaving a music shop that's there," he pointed to the other side of the aisle, "and you were going to another store but I didn't see which one. It's funny that it has been around an hour since school ended and you guys have done lots of shopping," he pointed out the bags.

"There's more in the car," Jan added.

"And there's more that's on the way to my house," Gerard complemented.

"You guys really like to spend so much money," he joked.

"We don't," Jan answered a bit serious, "Mr. Way does," they all looked towards him.

"Everything for my little butterflies," he side-hugged both of his students as they both grinned.

"He is also feeling very flirty. He made a ' _friend_ '," both girls giggled in complicity.

"Ah," Frank smiled and raised both eyebrows as if he actually cared.

"Mr. Iero— well, Frank (if I you let me call you like that) are you busy tomorrow's afternoon?" he seemed totally amused by Sammy's question as her friends looked at her wide-eyed.

"Erm, um, may I ask you why?" he cocked an eyebrow trying to be as serious as possible (because he found the situation very funny).

"Don't even bother in answering Sammy," Jan intervened, "he's already going with me to the new restaurant near the subway station, right Mr. Iero?" this was definitely going out of control. 

"Mr. Way please don't tell me that you are going to invite me somewhere, are you?" he pleaded as a joke.

"In fact, I was going to invite you to a sushi restaurant that opened near my house and I was planning to invite you," this whole situation was definitely not obvious. Sarcasm.

"Well, sorry to all of you but I can't. I'm currently looking for a department to live in," he apologized to his friends about the position he was in (and also used it as an excuse because whatever was happening really creeping him out), "and I can't really take a break, maybe some other time," he was unsure of what his next move was going to be.

"It's okay," they all said in unison, "hey!" the threesome laughed at the coincidences.

"Oh, okay, I gotta leave," he excused himself a little bit nervous with the situation, "see you tomorrow... I guess," he mumbled the last two words as he left.

"Bye, see you tomorrow," they waved goodbye.

"Do you think we creeped him out?" Sammy asked once they were fairly distant from the other teacher.

"Nah," Gerard answered sarcastically, "of course we creeped him out what even are you thinking of," he laughed at the end.

"I'm glad we are not spies from the government," they all laughed without caring if they were heard all over the place.

"OhmyGod," Gerard smashed his face into the glass of a shop, "look at them, they are all gorgeous," his eyes lit up as if he were a kid who just saw the most perfect dog in a pet shop, "there are pandas and hearts and rabbits and with glitter, look at those hair clips!" he exclaimed totally happy.

"What are you waiting for? Go and buy them!" Jan exclaimed the most obvious.

"Hell yeah I am," he just went straight to the door, took them carefully from their place and going right to the cashier.

"All of them?" she asked impressed as she passed the objects through the red laser.

"Yeah," he smiled proud.

"Shopping for someone?" 

"For me," the cashier just let out a small ' _humph_ ' and went back to her work, "I also came with two of my young friends to shop, Sammy needs new clothes."

"Well, I don't know who are you nor Sammy, but I bet she has a good taste in friends," she smiled whilst still making her job, "you have a good taste in hair clips," she packed everything in a small plastic bag.

"Thank you," he grabbed the bag and took out his wallet, "how much would it be?"

"12.45 dollars," Gerard took out a 20 dollar bill and handed it to the woman.

"So, ehm," he read the identification card that formed part from her uniform, "Hanna," her sight rose towards Gerard as soon as he called her name, "how has your day been so far?" she looked at him with amusement. _He must be kidding, nobody cares about a stranger's day._

She stared at him straight in the eye, he was still expecting an answer. His olive eyes were full with a genuine spark that demonstrated interest in others. He was not kidding, he was going to listen and to care. He was like the most perfect person.

"So? How has your day been so far?" Gerard asked again with a smile.

"Wanna go out with me?" as soon as the words were on the air there was no way of getting them back to her mouth, she covered her face with her hands in embarrassment and as if that was going to disappear her from the earth, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say th- that," Hanna was almost crying.

"When are you free?" he asked rising his eyebrows with a serious expression.

The dark haired woman took her hands off from her face. She analyzed his face: his expression was neutral but with any trace of making fun of her or thinking she's ridiculous, his eyes were still glistening with the same genuine interest that, no matter which was his expression, always showed the same meaning.

"Friday night," she spoke without stuttering, "I really didn't mean for this to happen, if you don't want you don't have to, you perhaps have a girlfriend and she'll get jealous and I'll ruin your relationship and—," Gerard hushed her.

"I don't have a girlfriend, I am free on Friday night too, I am a teacher in a matutinal school and there will be no problem at all," Hanna was still amazed, "we can get some sushi if you like," he offered with a smile.

"That'd be nice," she took a piece of paper and grabbed a pen that was next to the cash register, "here's my phone number, and this," she write down another number, "is from my house's phone," she handed in the paper.

"Well, I'll call you on Thursday so by then I have everything ready, agree?" he kept the piece of paper inside his wallet and took the change from Hanna's hand.

"Agree," she wept the few tears off her face and kissed him goodbye, "until Friday."

"Until Friday," he smiled at her and left the store.

When he got outside, both of his students were looking at him totally surprised, eyes as wide as they could and without blinking.

"You're definitely feeling flirty today," Sammy said.

"Aw kids, don't say that," the started to walk away from the place and went to other few stores.

"Yes you are, Frank is going to get jealous," Jan said whilst Sammy laughed and Gerard turned away, "yes! You like him!" she exclaimed in victory.

"Why would you say something so stupid like that, I don't like him," he blushed again.

"Yes you do because you're blushing," she pointed out.

"I'm blushing because you're screaming and getting everyone's attention and its kind of embarrassing," the three of them looked their surroundings and they, in fact, had most of the attention.

After that small incident the topic wasn't touched at all. At least while they were in public. After they got to the parking lot they realized that the car was over flooded with bags of clothes and accessories and shoes and wigs and girly things and more things that they forgot that they had bought. It was five thirty and they still had plenty of time left to do homework from other classes and display some of the clothes that were bought at the mall. Surely Mr. Way helped them with what he could and also gave them some snacks and general facts/tips about life.

"It's six twenty seven, get ready to leave girls," he said from the kitchen whilst taking his stripped apron off and hanging it in the key holder.

They rode in Gerard's car that was now empty from millions and millions of shopping bags and left each of the girls to their houses. They first left Jan (who lived closer) and then Sammy.

"Don't you want for me to wait until you're inside?" he asked afraid of Sammy's parents throwing her out of the house.

"No, I will— it's okay," she sighed as if getting the bravery enough to do it.

She stepped down from the car and walked towards her house. As soon as she reached the front door she shooed her teacher away. When her teacher was gone out of her sight she entered.

~~~

"Sammy!"

**  
°°°**

**Hell... Hello.  
Okay, I guess my first chapter needed an introduction about me or something but okay. Well, not everything is going to belong to me, in fact, the original (original original original) idea was of [Shah](http://ryanwaskneelinginthebathtub.co.vu) and [ Naomi ](http://cutemrway.tumblr.com) bc they are da baes and I'm glad that I was on Tumblr at school bc without Cute Mr. Way I would be just trash. Some of the ideas come from the Cute Mr. Way tag in tumblr and some of the people allow me to use their ideas and I'll credit them of course. Corrections are welcome at all times because I know that I make mistakes (specially grammar ones because my mother tongue is Spanish) and I am really _REALLY_ happy that people are liking this omg I love you all and keep your Cute Mr. Way spirits hiiiiiigh.**


	3. Chapter 3

"OhmyGodSammy," Gerard hurried to hug her as fast as possible, "baby, hell. Come here," she was a sea of tears: it seemed to have no end. 

"They— my, my," she bursted into tears again. They walked through the lonely aisles (as they always were in the morning) and walked to Mr. Way's office in silence. He took out a light blue beanbag and a light orange one from the corner of the room. 

"Come here my precious butterfly," he held her carefully, as if her wings were going to break more and her fragile legs were weaker than ever.

"That's not all," she took off her _boy_ shirt.

" _Fuck_ ," he cursed under his breath as his hands were over his mouth. 

There were from her lower back to the uppermost part. Not only in the back, but in the lateral and front part too. The beatings were purple-blackish and wider than a normal injury, these were worse than they both had expected.

"My precious Sammy they can't do this to you," he hugged her again trying to not make her injuries even worse. Sammy was crying harder and so was his teacher, "I won't let them hurt you," he separated from his student and took a paper from his desk's drawer. He called from his cellphone to an unknown number until someone answered, "hello? Yes, I'd like to report some people. You see, I got an awesome student who declared as a trans kid yesterday," Sammy tried to reach the phone and throw it through the window, but of course she failed, "her parents, well, I don't know which one, it is more probable it was her father—," Sammy interrupted.

"Don't do this!" she exclaimed in agony.

"Maybe," he let out a long sigh, "maybe I'll call later, thank you," he ended the call.

"My father will know it was me," she cried with pain and fear.

"But it wasn't you, it was _me_ ," he pointed himself accepting all the consequences. 

"I know, but he's an animal," she hugged her teacher's torso and cried all of her pain out, "I don't want that something bad happens to you, please. Leave it like that," Gerard hugged her and stroked her hair, "please," was her last cry before silence.

~~~

Frank wasn't expecting to come as early as he did. He surely could've been sleeping but his first day as teacher didn't go quite as expected, so in some way we could say that he was trying to amend his first kind-of-shitty day as a teacher, and starting by: bringing his own markers and giving Gerard's back. 

He had a small box with some instruments that he had borrowed —ironically, from the storage in which he wasn't hired because he was short. Some of his students had forgotten theirs or didn't have one. Some of them also asked if they could leave their instruments in his office —thing he considered very nice because they had trusted him enough— and also brought some things to help him take better care of them.

But Mr. Way's office also had some instruments and to be very honest he was feeling kind of jealous.

The school's corridors were still somewhat empty, there were janitors here and there cleaning before the students arrived and there were also some students already walking through the aisles going to their lockers or just walking by casually with nothing to do. The teachers' offices were abandoned as well, there was a janitor too —who was already leaving the area— and some kind of muffled sounds. He continued walking afraid of whatever could appear: the girl from The Ring, Slender Man, aliens, literally the most stupid things.

"What the fu—," he turned towards his left side as soon as the sound became lightly stronger, revealing a Mr. Way hugging someone with a very horrible injured back. ' _Keep walking_ ' was all his eyes said when their gazes met. He obeyed his instinct and kept walking, "you didn't see anything Frankie, you didn't come that early, you didn't saw Gerard hugging someone whose back was badly hurt, you are _blind_ and don't remember anything," he murmured for himself as he reached his office.

He displayed the box and cleaned the instruments a bit, trying to distract himself from whatever was happening two offices away from his. But it was so silent. He could almost hear them talk. Just kidding, he _did hear_ them talk.

"My brothers are disgusted," a small trembling voice said.

"They should be disgusted about themselves: criticizing other people's life decisions is none of their business. They should be aware of what they are doing and how they raised them. I am more than glad that you do know how to _think_ ," he emphasized the last word. There was some silence, "there's still some time before school begins, if you want we can go and get you some of your clothes and come back," he suggested.

_Please don't tell me it's Sammy_ , he pleaded in his mind. His, _HER_ , Frank's mind corrected itself, HER back looked horrible, the damage would let some marks that would be for life and that experience was simply traumatizing. He was so grateful that his parents never hit him that inhumane way. 

There was no noise then, they had apparently left and he felt "safe" enough to go back for some things he had forgotten in his car.

The bell that indicated that the first period was beginning rang. The sound echoed all the way from the darkest janitor cleaning room to the auditorium.

"What class do you have first?" their pace went faster to be as early as possible.

"Music," they kept walking, perhaps a little faster than at first. They walked through the aisles where there were only a few students going late to their classes.

"Mr. Iero," he knocked the door before opening it, "I'm sorry to interrupt your class but I was talking with one of your students," he pushed Sammy gently inside the room, "can you please admit her?" Frank eyed his student from bottom to top with no intention of judging her but trying to find anything that gave any sign of harm.

Nothing.

"Go ahead Sammy," he made a slight movement with his hand inviting her to come in.

"Hi Sammy," one of the girls that was sitting behind her greeted, "I'm Mary," she seemed to be a nice person. 

She had long blond hair, a small black strip going down from what seemed to her bangs and a very good taste in clothing. Maybe she should hang with her more than often so she can give her advice on how to chose her clothes and hair style.

"Sammy," she smiled while they shook hands.

"Well, thanks Mr. Iero," Gerard left the room after checking that his precious butterfly was on her place.

Once back in his classroom he prepared everything. Wednesday, which are today's plans? Students had to draw something that had to do with the anatomy of any mythical creature. Perhaps there would be many dragons, mermaids, and unicorns/pegasus. Maybe any other nice mythical creature that nobody in the classroom knew about, his students were of those people that liked to give surprises... Just like him.

He started to take off last day's Frank Iero drawings and making a giant pile of papers and papers that were kept together with a pink piece of yarn that he had in his closet. He packed them in boxes and delivered them to Mr. Iero's office.

_Welcome_ , was what the small heart shaped post-it note read.

The periods started to pass by, class by class, teacher by teacher, students by students, school stuff that we all live daily. By recess his arms were totally glittery and his hair was painted with different strips of paint colors and he was almost literally leaving glitter on his path as if he were a pixie. A pixie tattooed with glitter.

"Hi Mr. Way," greeted some of the students he passed by.

"Hi," he always answered back as happy as a playful dog.

He just kept walking his way, just making some small stops to talk with some students about some projects or some of them asking him if they could spend recess in his office (talking to him) and others going for their instruments. When he was the teachers' offices area a screech greeted him.

 

"There you are Gerard!" Sammy exclaimed as she ran towards him with Mary almost stepping over her heels, "I am so happy!" she grabbed the neck of his gabardine so they could be forehead to forehead.

"What happened?" he was totally used to that and didn't find weird that a student was actually shaking frenetically him from his clothes. The other teachers were used to seeing those kind of scenes.

"Jason Kenzie invited me to his party and I know its going to be _so cool_ , can you believe it?" she started to jump around.

"Like he is the coolest guy and he invited _Sammy_ and I think they'll make the best couple at school," Mary added making a heart with her fingers on the air.

"When is his party?" Gerard asked genuinely interested in helping, of course he wouldn't miss the chance to make his little butterfly shine.

"This Friday, but I know you can't because you have a _date_ ," she said the last word a little bit louder than expected, some of the teachers that were there looked with surprise, "can you believe it?" she told Mary, "imagine Gerard bringing his girlfriend to the classroom and giving nice looks when they can and very twee stuff can you just simply _imagine_?" both girls made some sort of dreamy eyes, like, literally every student Mr. Way has (and had) had imagined _him_ with a _girlfriend_ like wouldn't that be just _perfect_ in all ways?

"Yeah, I'm having a date," he just scratched the back of his neck casually, "but anyways, I think you should go and see your future boyfriend," both of the girls suddenly stopped their dreamy eyes to open them at all they could, "Mary, I trust your fashion sense and I think you should go and make wedding plans," Sammy couldn't help but blush as Mr. Way kept walking to his office.

"Okay Mary now let me tell you something very very important," she whispered as soon as their teacher was nowhere to be seen.

~~~

There was someone watching him and he knew it. He raised his gaze towards the door, there he was: about to knock the door.

"Come in," his glance went back to the papers he was organizing and put them in a pink folder, which was kept in a drawer with lock because of Gerard's issues. Nobody really knew _why_ he had a drawer with lock instead of worrying of _what_ was inside it. Just why.

"Uh, hi Gerard... Again, I guess," the last words faded with insecurity, "I came to bring you back your markers, sorry about not giving them back yesterday," he left them at his table in a place where they wouldn't roll and fall off from the desk, "um, well, good... Bye? I guess...," he was about to leave, frightened to death because of what was going to be each other's next move and who would give it first.

"I'm sorry," both of them stopped as soon as the words were spoken. There was this long and deathly pause, almost as solid as a brick and as uncomfortable as sitting next to someone with stinky armpits.

"Hey Mr. Iero I came to see if I need to leave," it was just comical: the girl came running to Gerard's office and as soon as she saw her music teacher's face she jogged backwards but without skipping a beat nor stuttering. 

"So...," he was still frozen to his place and barely breathing, not knowing exactly _why_ was Gerard apologizing but somehow he had a slight idea of what was he apologizing for but still wasn't totally sure.

"So?" okay nobody knew what the next move was.

"Uhm, okay... May I know _why_ are you apologizing for?" okay he was way more than scared to death, those words were an insult to his situation. 

"Don't act like you don't know what's going on. You and I are the only ones who know," his tone was dead serious. It was like a villain's in a movie, or a detective that's not afraid to use their gun, but there was no joke in all this situation and he clearly knew what was he talking about.

"Who did that to her?" Frank's voice came more clever than expected.

"She told me to not to tell. She's afraid that something might happen," Frank turned around and walked menacingly to his desk, the situation was pissing him off and he wouldn't let nobody hurt any of his students. It was simply ridiculous.

"Don't be such a little bitch," he screeched with his not-so-manly voice, "I am involved since the beginning and I have the right to know either you like it or not so tell me," his arms were on opposite edges if the desk and not willing to let Gerard leave without an answer.

"That's a nice try, but I won't break my promise. I'll take it to my grave and the only person who has right to tell you is her, not me. So go ahead, try and intimidate me, you won't get an answer, but you trice so nice," his smile was mischievous and sassy, something normal he did when he was being ' _badass_ ', "if you want you can ask her," he started to revolve on his chair as if he were a little kid, "but there's no need to be rude," realization hit him like a ball on P.E. class. Of course he was being rude hut because he needed answers, but the same method isn't applied for everyone.

"Please," he begged with painful voice and (best) puppy eyes, "she won't tell me, and I need to now, I got the right to," Gerard was still playing with the chair. He was still processing his answer, not knowing exactly what to say.

"If you know that she won't tell you," his voice made a particular sound at the beginning, something like a ' _kh_ ' sound, "then why would you bother in asking?" his answer was not that satisfactory to the other teacher, his eyes went wide with desperation as he bit his inferior lip.

"I'm tired," he confessed tilting his head down, "but you seem to do noting, so I guess I must talk to the principal," he stood up straight and nodded before leaving.

"Yeah, wait. What—!" He stood up and went running behind him, "no Frank!" Gerard ran all the way from his office to wherever he could be. 

He left his chair thrown with no precaution and almost falling with it, but fortunately it didn't or it would be a waste of time. He avoided hitting or crashing with someone in the process and also that other teachers or janitors saw him running in the aisles because it was prohibited as in any other school. 

"Have you seen Frank?" he asked to one of the kids that was near the principal's office.

"Who?" many students didn't know the teachers' names —unless it was Gerard's— and Frank was not the exception.

"Mr. Iero. Music teacher, short. Have you seen him?" the kid snapped his fingers as soon as he identified who was he talking about.

"No, he hasn't appeared anywhere near. Is he coming with the principal?" Gerard nodded quickly, "he's not in here. The principal went to see some jelly that was in the English classroom's ceiling," he murmured a 'Thanks' and went back to his running. 

He continued to run carefully in the hallways until he found the English classroom. What a shame that it was in the other side of the building, perhaps that counted as his exercise for all the year. _Fuck_ , he thought, _he really runs fast... Or teleports._

"Where are you going?!" a girl shouted to him.

"I'm looking for Mr. Iero!" he answered back trying to not lose his breath.

"We'll help you!" there was no response because of the distance, "let's go Kay," both girls went behind him with the same precautions but twice as fast.

Eventually, they all saw what they were doing and —for no particular reason— people started to run behind them too. 

"What are we doing?" one of the kids asked to whoever was next to them.

"We're looking for Mr. Iero," Kay answered as loud as possible from the front part.

They were like a pack of wolves screaming 'Mr. Iero' as loud as they could. There were now many people, Gerard could easily start —and lead— a revolution all by himself and would have the biggest amount of people, win the war and be king of the world. There was no people in the aisles that they left behind, they were like a sponge: they absorbed everything and took it away. Some of the new kids asked where were they going and the same 'Mr. Iero' answer came.

"I just saw him in the last corridor, he was trying to talk to the principal," everyone froze. From the first person to the last one and they were all looking at him with empty eyes, "what?"

"Mr. Way! Mr. Way!" everybody screamed so he could stop, once he did, he saw everyone pointing to the previous aisles, when he realized what was going on he ran towards the opposite direction and ran to the aisle.

"No! Frank don't do it!" Gerard cried as he ran to the short teacher. Frank looked towards him, when he saw that his objective was him there was no other option than start running, "where are you going?!" he was already out of breath but he couldn't take the risk of having the Principal knowing about Sammy's situation. Never.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" he turned around to see if Gerard was still behind him —and he surely was— as he tried to go outside to get lost in the city chaos. When he grabbed the principal door's handle there was a pain going through his torso and then the fall. It was quite a new experience, "what the fu—," there was a weight over him, it was heavier at the center of his belly.

"Don't you dare to say it," he placed his bigger hand over Frank's mouth to shut him up, "did you hear me?" a small sting spread all over his left side of the face to make it even bigger and left some red fingers on it.

"Din't you dare to touch me, I swear," he threatened the teacher that was over him. Another acute pain was placed but this time over the tattooed teacher.

"Shut up, I made a promise," there were people watching, some of them were quite amazed for seeing their nice teacher _hit_ someone.

"Get away! You're crushing my organs," he punched him in the face as a small bruise started to form on the other side of his face.

"You made a promise too," he slapped the other cheek.

"I never did! Move you son of a bitch!" some of the students laughed —because of the cursing—, others were whispering and a few were going with the principal to tell him to stop it.

"Then you need to make one!" he was going to punch him but his fist collided with the floor as his skin teared up a bit, "fu—!" 

"Move!" he screeched loud as a wheel on the pavement, "get the fuck off," he slapped him again.

"Stop hitting me!" Gerard exclaimed as he placed his hands on Mr. Iero's shoulders, raised them and smashed them hard —at least for him— against the floor; his scream cut the air like on a horror movie, it was quite disturbing to be very honest. 

"Ah!" was the only sound made by the watchers. 

Gerard saw what he had done: he had slapped the new teacher, broke his promise to himself even though it was made years ago, he was going to lose his job, the students were going to scare as soon as they knew he had punched someone —specially those kids who had a violence related history. Everything was getting worse by the second and he didn't know what to do.

" _OhmyGodI'msorryIdidn'tknowIcouldhitthathard_ ," he apologized as he shifted his weight off from the other teacher and placed himself aside whilst looking at the ceiling with something that would have seemed to be guilt, but it was way more than that. The look was deeper and hard to decipher to just be ' _guilt_ '. 

**~~~**

**Okay now some important announcements: this chapter goes dedicated to[ this anon ](http://5krillcat.tumblr.com/post/116325022816/when-are-you-updating-your-fic) and [ Melody ](http://techymusicloverml.tumblr.com) da bae because she let me use her OC's and they are beautiful. **

**[Jason Kenzie](http://techymusicloverml.tumblr.com/post/115888210301/3-4-hell-yes-okay-so-this-is-jason-generally-out) [ Mary Preston ](http://techymusicloverml.tumblr.com/post/115703445316/princesses-for-5krillcat)  
[Uma Thurman](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=2VTxYQL2SbA) video because this is gold in its raw form.**

**Okay, so how is the story going? Do you think it is interesting? Boring af? Both? Are things going too slow or does the narration suck? Any comment is welcome :P  
So I guess that's all and thanks for reading precious people 030**


	4. Chapter 4

"Again. What happened out there?" the principal asked for umpteenth time. 

"I'm not saying anything until he is here," he crossed his arms and looked away with sass.

"Well," the principal clapped his hands against the desk and leaned back on his chair, "then I guess you'll be suspended for some days," there was a small silence in which no one said a word. "You are the best teacher in this school and I can't risk losing you," Gerard glanced shortly to his superior with some pride.

"And?" he was expecting for him to admit that he was the most important thing for the students, and in some way he actually did.

"I'm saying no more Gerard, you _know_ that we can't just risk losing you. You just simply know that," he stood up and opened the door for the teacher. "Don't worry about Frank, I'll make sure to call you after I get an update."

Gerard abandoned the seat and walked towards the door sighing with tiredness. "Okay, thank you," he left the room with his head low as he tried to avoid any student that could see him. Something gripped his torso tightly from behind, something small and fragile with some sobs between an agitated respiration. "I'm sorry," he just turned around and faced Sammy with the most pained expression.

"It's okay, just don't ever do it again," their eyes met, "mom already did the thing," his eyes went wide open, you could almost tell that he'd never done that unless it was something _really_ astounding, "Dad was arrested as soon as I left the house—," she started crying as if she were a puppy bawling for it's mother.

"Honey," he hugged her but this time he carried her in his arms, "it's okay, you can cry. I am so happy for you," some tears rolled down his cheeks and damped Sammy's blouse slightly.

"Me too," she laughed and her teacher followed with a tiny laugh. They both cleaned their faces from any trace of tears and went walking towards the exit. There were some random exchange of words. "Why did you hit him?" was the last question before they left the building. She was quite interested in his backstory, "you didn't seem that bad while fighting, specially after the last critical hit," she said as if she were proud of the fight.

"He was going to tell the principal about you," there was a sigh followed by a long pause. Sammy's eyes were lit up with some fascination and confusion, "I promised you that I wouldn't let anyone now," Sammy's eyes were filled with compassion and love, just like a mother would've looked at her children. There were many questions inside her head, but only one would stand out from the others.

"How did he know?" Gerard was kind of surprised that there were more words after what he said. He wasn't expecting that, everyone knows that what he did was wrong but he knew himself better than anyone else and he could tell why his action was (partially) justified.

"In the morning, when we were talking on my office, he was passing by and saw your back. He wanted to know what was going on with you," there was another moment in which both of their minds went blank, "he wanted to know, but I can't tell him."

"If you trust him, I trust him," she responded with confidence. "If he asks again, feel free to tell him, but don't hit him. It's his second day of work and he is in the hospital!" she exclaimed with disbelief. 

There was a sigh from Mr. Way's part. "Yeah," there was another extremely long pause, "can you do me a favor?"

~~~

He was already driving to his house, he didn't have anything but bruises and nothing else. It wasn't that bad, just the pain of the moment. He was able to go home with few medications and he had some days free from his new work, that would probably be a very good story to tell: _my second day of work as a music teacher is at the hospital_. Nice.

He got some of the few things he could carry from his car and went straight to his small man-cave, also known as a department. The keys were carried as well as a few papers and medicines for the pain, some papers from the school and an apology note from his aggressor on top of the sheets. 

_Sorry._

It was written with some small and a little bit cursive letter on glittery pink gel pen over a green heart shaped post-it. It was on top for some reason, he could have thrown it away at the moment he first saw it, but no; he didn't. For some reason he wanted to keep it, he wasn't afraid of getting hit again. He felt ready for his next fight, not just run. _Fight_. At the moment he felt the tackle there was something creeping throughout his entire system. Something itchy but not that bothering, he was ready. The first slap was given by him, but the one who started it all was Gerard. There was no need to tackle or to not tell him what had happened to Sammy. He had the right to know what was going on, if Gerard was doing nothing about it then he should do something about it, he was definitely not going to let one of his best students —she's awesome with the trombone, seriously— get hurt and just see it. No. He was going to take action. But what happens when you try to help? You get hit all over the face and spend your day at the hospital. How cute.

He grabbed the door's key from his pocket and introduced it into the keyhole whilst trying to not drop all of the sheets of paper. He turned it around and opened the door with a slight kick. He left all of the things on his couch and turned on the lights. 

"What the fuck," was the first thing that came into his mind as he saw his surroundings: he was covered with flowers from all colors, sizes, and shapes. It was kind of surprising that he hadn't fallen with any pot on the way. They were all _natural_ flowers, all fresh, nice, _alive_ flowers —because they still conserved their roots, some of them were seen through the glass containers—, pretty sure that everything was bought by the same person.

_Did I already say sorry?_ was what a giant neon pink cartel said in the back of his door when he closed it. 

Okay, let's all admit it was a very nice detail and a very considerate one, though very expensive. It was nice that he didn't mean to hurt him in any way —he'd never do that, but he just lost control— and that he was trying to amend his _slight_ mistake. Perhaps the guilt of knowing that he had wasted so much money in flowers that were eventually going to die and that he was (partially) in his right to hit him, he surely was a very stubborn while knowing that he mustn't had told anyone —luckily he didn't— but Gerard was also sassing up and acting as if he were the one affected in the situation , when it was actually Sammy. Sammy had asked Gerard to not let anyone else know and he was trying to protect her, things were kind of balanced now.

"What a freak," Frank murmured with a slight smile over his face.

"I know," a muffled voice said from the other side of the door. Frank looked towards and saw through the peephole. There was no one that could be seen, maybe it was just a joke from someone who eavesdropped or maybe someone short was outside waiting for him to open the door. He opened the door, not wanting to be left with he doubt forever. 

"Hi, em um... What?" Frank looked sideways. There was no one. He flinched his shoulders and went inside. "Maybe I should ask the concierge who the fuck left all these in my room," he thought out loud. He already knew that it was from Gerard but just to be sure, maybe he was still there, hiding somewhere in his man cave. 

Frank walked outside and walked five floors down until he got to the main room, which was kind of empty and monotone, when he knocked on the intendant's cleaning door a few times before he opened.

"How may I help you?" he was a man around the age of forty. There were a few holes which were supposed to be filled with hair and the few that he had that were supposed to be dark brown were starting to get white.

"Um, hi. Erm, I live on the sixth floor, and I don't know if you saw someone that brought a lot of flowers or something that has to do with many flowers," he asked nervously. The man seemed to be thinking about anything that had to do with flowers.

"A nice young lady came between four and five with her father to leave them. They also told me that, only if you wanted, you could place them on the roof," the man of unknown name suggested. 

"Did the lady leave the flowers or—," the man shrugged his shoulders as a doubtful response, "oh, okay. So, you told me that I could place the flowers on the roof, am I right?" Frank knew that it would be such a hard job to take _all_ the flowers to the roof on his own plus the fact that he had to walk other three floors to deliver around three or four flower pots.

"If you want I can help you with them," the man offered. "If you want we can do it right now."

"Maybe tomorrow, besides it's already late and I guess we both have work to do," there was an awkward pause. "What's your name? I've been living in here for some months and I think I've never got to meet you properly," Frank apologized.

"My name is Benjamin, you're Frank if my memory isn't that bad," Frank smiled lightly. "Well, then see you tomorrow Frank, you call me and I'll help you," Benjamin said before going on with his duties.

"Good night," the hazel eyed teacher waved.

"Night," he answered back.

The night was very long for him, not only because of the flowers that were everywhere —thing that led to the question: _who let him in?_ — but also because of the pain. He had constant aches all over his face and shoulders, his memory remembered that punch that could've crashed against his face. Gerard was very strong —leaving aside the weight and height differences— and he had probably failed that hit on purpose. He had fighting skills very well developed even for the slaps. They were only slaps for spectators like any that a mad father would give; for him they got stronger by the moment and they were all perfectly given on specific places, some of them were with his fingers almost touching his ears and the fact that he is right handed didn't make his left handed slaps any less painful. No. There was something more.

He had seen those green and hazel eyes and it was more than just an ' _Oh my God I slapped a teacher_ ' but something deeper.

Maybe he had a long history of family violence or bullying at school. Maybe he learned his aggressors' moves and had kept them in mind —and in his body. Maybe he didn't want to be what he has always feared.

"Mmh," he answered the phone with sloppiness as all of his thoughts went to the back of his mind.

"Did I already say that I'm sorry," he knew who was _sending_ the message, but not who was _saying_ the message, nor the number it came from.

"Who is this?" there was a pause on the other side of the line, some mumbles and then an answer.

"You know who this is," there were another few whispers and then the _beep beep_ sound that he hated. The call ended.

"Oh my— fuck you," he placed the cellphone clumsily on the night table and placed himself angrily on the middle of the bed and closed his eyes forcefully.

~~~

The roof looked as nice as anyone could've imagined: It was almost as if it were one of those hipster posts on the internet. They both looked at their surroundings with joy and pride; maybe one day they should bring sofas and beanbags and make it all look way prettier, he should water them in the morning before going to school, that sounds like something that Mr. Way would—.

"No."

"What?" Benjamin looked up at Frank with confusion. 

"Ah, nothing, sorry. I —um. Thinking out loud, you know," he waved off the topic as discretely as he could.

There was a moment for them to breathe peacefully the pure air that the plants were bringing. There were many flower types: sunflowers, tulips, cacti with small flowers, roses, others which names were unknown for him but they were all equally beautiful. 

They both sat at a safe edge of the building and took a deep breath.

"I like how it looks, do you?" Frank asked genuinely interested on his opinion.

"Yeah, maybe one day we should get something up here," Benjamin glanced to his side where a small bird was cooing and bobbing it's head to the sides. It soon flew away as a ringing sound hit the air.

"Sorry," the tattooed man apologized as he took his phone from his pocket. 

" _Who is this?_ " a very unfamiliar voice sounded on the other side of the phone.

**~~~**

**Okay I know that this is hella short and that it may be kinda shitty (yeah, "kinda"). But anyways, there is more coming on the future and swish swish (?).[ My precious square child ](http://techymusicloverml.tumblr.com) wanted me to update this, sorry for taking so long ;-;   
Anyways, I tried to keep some suspense _and_ improve my writing skills with some more details (?). What do ya'll think? Mikey likey? Mikey no likey? Or waaaaaht.**

**There will be more soon (hopefully...). Stay tuned please and I love yo(u)gurt.**


	5. Chapter 5

"May I ask the same?" he replied with no intentions of sounding sassy.

" _Last night, my daughter called to this number and I was worried of who could've been,_ " it was apparently a woman who was calling about her daughter, who had called last night.

_Sammy._

"I think I know who your daughter is," there was a pause in which he was having an internal battle about either saying or not her name. "What's her name?" 

" _Sammy._ " 

"Yeah, I'm her teacher. Music teacher," her mother was having some struggles to think what to say next.

"My name is Miranda," she said awkwardly, perhaps she was slapping her face because of how stupid that sounded.

"Frank," he introduced himself.

"Well, Frank. I was wondering what did she tell you," _Fuck_ , "because I am worried. Last night I asked her who was she calling but she sounded suspicious. She was also calling through her cellphone to another person at the same time and I, uh, was wondering what was she doing," he had to avoid lying but she couldn't know about anything that was happening, it was an actual mess. "Maybe tomorrow we can talk at your office," she offered innocently.

"I'm afraid that it won't be possible," he apologized, "because I have a health issue. Hopefully I'll be back soon," he tried to sound as professional but casual possible.

"Oh, well, I hope you get better soon. I must leave then, thank you," she seemed to feel nervous.

"You're welcome," he said as final words before hanging up.

Frank placed his phone on the same pocket and saw his surroundings again and just gave a sigh. Those two were getting into trouble just because of him.

"May I ask you," Benjamin started, "why are you injured?" 

"There is this teacher," he took a deep breath, "that is like, the most perfect human being in the entire universe and is the students' hero and acts as if he were something like a Japanese girl from an anime," he paused to see if the elder had any question about what his was trying to explain; Benjamin nodded as soon as he realized that Frank was (sort of) waiting for an answer. "He is very, and when I say very it's _very_ , special about his students. It's almost crazy," he chuckled lightly for no particular reason, "but the point in this is that there is a trans girl and she was brutally injured from her back. It was horrible," there was a blank space that was filled with memories from the bruises coming to Frank's mind. He tried to shrug those images off from his mind as fast as he could. "At recess I went to his office so he could tell me what was going on and why hadn't he done something about it, so as my only option I had to tell the principal about it, but he is so protective about his students and he literally tackled me and slapped my face several times too. At the end he crashed my shoulders against the floor with so much force. And that's basically everything that happened yesterday," he ended with a sigh. 

"What a crazy day," he ended. "How old is he?" Benjamin asked by sheer coincidence. 

"I—I'm not sure... Why?" the situation was making him a little bit nervous.

"Just curious, I guess," he waved off the topic and stood up. 

"Back to duty?" Frank asked when he saw that his companion was standing.

"Back to duty," he sighed before grabbing a mop and walk downstairs.

Frank was left there on his own with his conscience thinking of only one topic with many branches.

~~~

"Hi Hanna," Gerard greeted from the phone. 

"Oh hi! How are you?" she saluted as soon as she recognized his voice.

"Oh, fine, thanks for asking. How about you? Are you still working?" 

"Oh I— I'm going for lunch, why?" Hanna was hiding something more with her voice tone.

"No reason in particular, just genuine interest," she decided to continue the conversation even though it wasn't the answer that she would've liked to have. 

"How about you? Didn't you told me that you worked as a teacher? It's just," she made a pause to look at the time, "one thirty seven. Don't students usually leave at three o'clock?" she asked innocently.

"Yeah, it's just, um... I had to leave early," he excused himself.

"Why?" she tried to investigate a bit more about it.

"Personal issues, if you don't mind."

"Oh," the lady was kind of offended by the dryness in his voice, "well, I hope those personal issues stop affecting you in a near future —well, if they do," she wished for him.

"Thanks, but anyways," his voice level raised to a more cheerful one, "what do you want to do tomorrow?"

"Well, you offered sushi, that works good for me," she recalled.

"Any good place you can think of?"

"Actually no, but I guess you have more knowledge about sushi restaurants so whatever you decide is okay," she said a ' _Thank you_ ' in a low voice. Apparently there was someone else with her, maybe she was paying her lunch or at a store. Who knows.

"Well, I can think of a place..." the words faded at the end of the sentence.

They organized their meeting place, time, and transportation. She would get out of work and go straight to her house, prepare herself for the date and then Gerard would pick her up at seven, they would go to where Gerard suggested (or any other change on the plan), eat and then each of them would go back home —but of course Gerard was taking her back because he's one from the few gentlemen left on the world.

They talked for around ten minutes before Hanna went back to her break for lunch. Gerard was left on his house, there were some things that he still needed to do; the first thing he did was just getting all of his painting materials to the sink, open the faucet and let the water run for a minute, then leave some food for the cat that came everyday —Pineapple, a gray cat with yellow eyes—, and finally grabbing all of Sammy's things and kept them in a big box. The principal hadn't called yet, maybe he forgot, or maybe Frank was still at the hospital, maybe the flowers that he bought were rotting at his apartment and all the money that he had spent —and still owes— was in vain, maybe his fighting skills were still from the best, maybe he was still the ' _king_ ' or the leader and James was still envious, or maybe he should stop his paranoid thoughts.

"Cut it off," he sighed before cutting the running water in the sink. His brushes were now cleaner, he left them over a piece of newspaper that was placed where he received Pineapple and just left them lying all piled up where sunlight was. He showed his head outside the window looking for his cat companion who often walked by the edges of the building.

There were some books that he still had to read, they were all piled up by color in a special and decorated room that was specifically for whenever he was having a bad day, and sure he just spent an hour and a half reading about German fairytales. He was reading out loud, with no care of any of his surroundings; besides he had already been gone for too long and his little babies were worried. He watered Lilian, Rosy, Michael, and Philip, his four little guardians of the room. They were tiny cacti placed on the window box, they watched everything that happened in the city and inside his room.

"' _She was running and running and running but there was still nowhere to hide. They were coming after her and even though she knew that magic wasn't for all the pranks she had done in the past she knew that that was the moment. She searched for an open place without so much trees and used her magic spell—_ ,'" he was interrupted by a knock in the door. "Sorry guys," he apologized with his babies and left the room. He opened the door and as soon as it was opened there was a weight pushing him backwards.

"My mom thinks that Frank is cute," Sammy snorted.

"And what's the matter? Everyone has the right to think that someone is cute," he furrowed his brow as he kept walking backwards clumsily.

"She is going to see him! She wants to know who was I calling last night, and she knows that _I_ was calling him, but she didn't know that _you_ were on the other phone. She is going to meet him whenever he comes back," it made no actual sense.

"And what is wrong?" he was now with his back against the main sash-window that was in the center of the wall. "She will know eventually," she answered back.

"She just _can't_ ," she replied with an obvious tone.

"But they are both single, they can have a date and he can be your stepfather and everyone is happy!" he waved his hands up in the air as if it were a celebration. "Why would you even have a problem?" Sammy just snorted with angriness and took a moment for herself.

"Am I taking it too personal?" she looked up to her teacher who just nodded. "Sorry, maybe it's the bet... Or the fact that it's my teacher and my almost-divorced-from-my-dad mother. Or the way you beat the shit out of him. Maybe...," her mind started to wander for some seconds.

"Maybe you should cut it off," he suggested. "Wanna have something to eat?" he offered as he tried to separate from the wall as well as from the topic.

"No thanks, I have things to do," her voice level changed all of a sudden, she was now being dry and cold.

"Do you want for me to take you?" Gerard offered again. "If you want we can get some of your clothes to your house, I don't mind," he added.

"If you want to, but I'm not going to my house anyways," she was more calmed down and her eyes could say everything. "How's Pineapple? Is she still very fat?" Sammy asked with more joy.

"She was pregnant," Gerard said with happiness, "she had seven kitties, can you believe it?" he went to the kitchen as he searched for something in the fridge.

"And who is the father?" she sat on the counter as she played with the first thing she had on her reach —a piece of pastel purple cloth.

"Some believe it's Hatcat, from Mrs. Callaghan but others say it's Leoj, Taylor's cat," he tried to explain.

"Why do they think that?"

"Some of the kittens were orange with black and the most reasonable thing is that it's one of them," he explained.

"Or it could've been any other, but we just don't know," she reasoned.

"Yeah, we'll never know," he sighed as he took some cut watermelon from the fridge. "Is it because of the bet?" Gerard asked some time later after they had eaten watermelon.

"What?"

"Yeah, the bet. Between Jan, you, and I... Go out with Frank. On Tuesday, remember?" she had almost forgotten about the bet by then but by now she didn't care at all. Or maybe...

"Maybe I... I don't know why do I take it too personal or... I don't know," she said unsure of her words.

"Maybe you shouldn't; if she's happy and it doesn't harm you nor her in any way then it's okay," he philosophized.

"And what if it has the possibility of hurting someone in the future?" Sammy inquired.

"The _possibility_ of hurting someone. Not the simple _fact_ of hurting someone. Is that what you said?" Gerard responded her with sureness in his speech.

"And what if it goes wrong?" 

"And what if it goes right?" 

"Why do you answer me with questions?"

"Did you ever say I couldn't?" 

"No I didn't but I'd never answer you with questions, do you think I would?"

"Perhaps, but are you sure that _I_ am the one that has the answers?"

"You are Gerard Way, you always have the answers, don't you?"

"Who told you I did?"

"No one but—"

"Then?"

"Then maybe you should acting as if you had them."

"Do you think I act as if I had them?" Sammy nodded. "Why?"

"Maybe you just have too much confidence in yourself."

"Is that bad?"

"No..."

"Then?" she had no more possible answers that she could give. "Maybe you aren't asking the correct _questions_ to the correct _person_."

"Why did I even come in first place?" she told to herself before leaving the place.

"Poor lady," he kept the remaining watermelon on the fridge and went back to his happy dungeon. "Where was I...?" Gerard tried to relocate his reading position. "Oh, ' _so it was her time to shine. And then to transform into the most adequate and thing she could think of: a pond_ ,'" the bell rang again, this time making him snort. He stood up and went to answer the door trying to not be mad because, well, this wasn't anyone's fault, was it?

"Hi," a man in his early twenties answered, "are you Gerard?" he asked awkwardly.

"Only if it's Gerard Way you're talking about then yes, I am," the few rebel emotions inside him started to calm and his inner peacefulness came over again. The man gave him a paper to sign in which he confirmed that he had received the package and then was handed over with a medium size box. "Thanks," he smiled as he took parcel before closing the door again. 

The box was duct-taped all over the slit on the top and also in the bottom part. It was quite a big thing, all of Sammy's things weren't supposed to come until a little bit later and they weren't also that big, maybe the package was sent by a family friend that he hadn't seen in years and just thought that they should send a gift for him. He should have asked who sent it, at least.

"I keep things in a bag" he sang randomly. " _In a box_ ," he self-chorused, "draw an X on the floor... And... Um," there was a pause in which he just stood there with pride because of his ability to make improvised rhymes but also because he had nothing else he could think of. "Nice rhymes bitch," a sudden memory came to him with brutality, there were some blurry colors...

_There was a crowd 'ooh'ing with a mocking tone, there were claps with rhythm and dog barks echoing in the distance as well as some sirens that eventually became a distant memory. He had tried to think of his little brother, the possible consequences of this event and how disappointed his mother would be. Their life was already hard with their economic situation, but this was going even worse than expected._

_A noticeable sting came to his cheeks and expanded to the bones as well, it was dirty and his skin itched with pain as it was showered with some drops of red liquid that eventually started flowing smoothly until it was already falling on the pavement._

_"Do you want more? You still have some hella nice rhymes bitch, but it doesn't change the fact that you're a fag" the tall boy —almost a man— spit on him. "Sorry little flower, I guess that today's not your day and your little brother... What was his name? Miles? Mickey?"_

_"Mikey you fucknut," he mumbled trying to not be heard by any of the people in there._

_"Whatever, I really don't care. He'll pay for your failures, maybe Peter and I will go for him, maybe just Peter," he was walking in circles all over the area. "Peter is a nice boy, only if he is well treated, like he deserves. And I hope that your brother isn't as stubborn," there was an emphasis on the last word as he kicked Gerard in the ribs, "as fag," he was hit again, "and as weak," he was hit for last time, "as you." The crowd went crazy again. "But maybe, just maybe, you won't see him again because Peter needs a pet... And you know that they don't last long so—"_

_There was a dry sound of something solid colliding with the rocky pavement, the people went silent and there were a few gasps of horror as well as some people running away in an attempt to have a different end than their friend._

_"Get them," he whispered. Everyone heard his command but nobody obeyed it, they were all petrified for what they just had seen. It was horrible. "Now!"_

_The scream echoed all over the small place; around four persons ran in the same direction that the others had. There was still a stunned silence but he didn't mind the bleeding or the fact that his injury was infecting anymore._

_Just silence._

_"Now you," he pointed to all of the people that were cornering themselves with fear. "All and every single person in here will now listen to me," the people that were in the front nodded with fear. "I said everyone, not just the people in the front," he barked and as soon as everyone nodded and said some barely audible 'Yeah's and he was satisfied with that. "Get James out of my sight," he pointed at two people as some moans of pain and unconsciousness came out from James' mouth._

_The crowd started to disperse as Gerard walked to leave the place, there were some murmurs of fear and others just of amazement: who would have known that the "fag" had beaten up the strongest and brutal member of the place. He was now being (randomly) addressed as the "king" or "the leader"; but no one and when we talk about no one, it's literally no one. No one should mess up with him, James was still on the floor by the moment when he was picked up by two people, his lip was bleeding as well as the left side of his head and his left eye was beating with force. People were afraid, isn't that what the leader of a street gang should impose?_

_"The police is coming!" a short girl with green and purple hair came screaming as she ran away again._

_They all ran like ants on their nest when someone stepped on it, the place was swarming with some screams as they tried to not leave anything that could incriminate them; James was left there again as his arms were randomly wiggling, Gerard needed some time to process what was happening, there was just something is slow motion and in less than a minute he was already being smashed against the police car's window as some of his blood splattered the window..._

"Meow, meow, meow, meow," Pineapple was meowed with impatience from outside the window. "Meow, meow, meow," Gerard snapped out of his vortex as his little friend kept trying to get his attention.

"Hi there little friend," he just left the box semi-opened and walked to his little friend with caution. "How are your children? Are they like their precious mom?" he just placed his hand some centimeters away from her head and let her finish the action to then continue with strokes all over the back.

"Meow, meow, meow," she kept howling.

"Nobody knows who's the father, would you mind telling me?" Gerard talked with Pineapple as always, there was no shyness between both species, she confided in him and vice versa, there was no actual "shame" in the fact that he was actually talking with a cat, sometimes he did it in public but everyone in the building was used to it.

"Meow," was her last sound before jumping to the semi-opened box that was still on the main room.

"What? The box?" Pineapple meowed whilst scratching the lid. Gerard reached towards the animal and finished ripping the tape off. 

The gray cat slid into it as soon as there was access, there was a small raspy sound when she collided with whatever was inside the box.

"Uhm?" Gerard mumbled when the sound collided with the air. He finished opening the package and what he found inside was quite surprising: a flower bowl. 

_" 'Did I already say that I'm sorry?' Yes, you did."_

"Whoopsie daisy," he placed the small note on a side to find the silly cat on top of the container. "You are a very bad girl," he lifted her up playfully and then left her again on the floor, letting her explore the insides of the box again. 

The flower bowl looked nice in the windowsill, it was a bright small round red flowerpot with big white flowers that were buried in wet soil so they wouldn't dehydrate. Maybe it should be placed near his cacti. Maybe Lilian, Michael, Rosy, and Philip needed some company, they were so alone most of the time. So far the point was that they still needed sun, they probably didn't had that much time inside the box but just in case; he surely didn't want to be a flower killer and being surrounded by many other plants that would leave him like a bad person.

For him, every plant was like a different universe where many different types of mythical creatures lived; he tried to keep them as alive as possible and if any plant ever died —which was very rare— he always bought a bigger one so both worlds could fit in one. He often named the worlds by his own, others were with help of some of his students or any child that he often saw around the place, and almost never he used real names; for instance, the place where his cactuses lived were Sahara and was divided into four regions —which were the plants' names. There was also the High-sky world, which was now the second tallest world, and it was occupied by the nightshades. Did he believe in fairies? Sure he did. Had he ever seen them? No, but he assured that he had heard something at times when everything was empty. Hopefully Pineapple hadn't eaten them all... Hopefully.

Gerard watered the plant a little bit more before placing it in the sill, sometimes the plants could have spent many time without sunshine and water. 

"Meow," the sound came muffled because of the box. There was some raspy sound in the box, the only possible reason was Pineapple scratching the inside of the box. He was going to open the lid, just to make sure he hadn't forgotten something inside the box but something stopped him.

There was something weird in the air surrounding them, there was something inside his stomach. It was something that he had felt so long ago but it was so familiar, so average, so _normal_. It was twisting in his insides, it was like a very close cousin that he hadn't seen in so long. What could it be? Surely it had a name, but he had forgotten it. It had been so long ago. 

" _Hello old friend_."

Something cut his memory. It was as if someone had shot him right in the head. __

_The railings crashed against the cement in the wall. His head was still low and his dry blood was producing some disgusting flavor in his tongue, it was almost as if he were licking the railings that separated him from the rest of the world._

_"Up child," the officer said._

_The cop guided him through the offices as the secretaries and other workers looked at him with disgust, as if he were some sort of murderer and molester. But no, he was just a teenager trying to defend himself. Some of them looked with pity, others with utter disgust, and a few knew that he had done nothing wrong._

_His mother didn't even bother in asking if he was okay, she just filled the papers, paid the bail and left the place with shame. "Your son is not a criminal," someone had tried to tell her, she just kept doing her stuff and leaving with the scariest face. She was neutral._

_Completely neutral._

_But they all knew that she was a tornado of fury._

_Gerard hadn't even tried to explain himself, he just sat in the seat next to the window and looked through while his mind wandered about his future. Everything had gone wrong, everything._

The face that his mother had made was still stamped inside his mind, then realization hit him as hard as a wrecking ball. 

It was guilt, disappointment, he had fucked everything up. His world was still crashing down, all these years he had barely made it through the pain and tried to bury everything in the deepest part of the closet, all of it beneath anime cosplays and flowers and bunnies. 

He could do nothing about it, he had not changed at all. He was still a wreck, he was still a _criminal_.

**~~~**

**Progress. I (sort of) liked how this came up. This chapter is longer in comparison with the previous ones, and I think it really has a very personal side of me. I haven't been in jail so don't worry, butK really have had many of those times, but anyways. So please stay safe and (for those who live in the northern hemisphere) vacations are almost coming up!**

**I also apologize for not being updating recently but since I'm almost in vacations I have many projects to do and exams and shiet and crap. This chapter also goes for my square child , as always, because she missed her gay sons. **

**So have a nice day and keep yourself hydrated <3**


End file.
